


A Moment

by asarahworld



Series: Bigger on the Inside [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	A Moment

Her lips are quick to capture his, and just as quick to leave. “You know he’s going to go get himself into trouble if he gets out there before we do,” Amy said, Rory snickering in agreement. The Doctor is old, but Rory yet to meet anyone as exuberant as the Time Lord. He grabs his and Amy’s coats, which have just materialized on the railing, and follows his wife out the door.

“Thanks,” he pats the side of the time-ship awkwardly, and the light on top gently pulses. Rory hurries away after Amy, after the Doctor, leaving the TARDIS far behind. He takes Amy’s hand as they catch up to the Doctor, her coat still slung over the crook of his arm.

“Ponds!” The Doctor spins around, hands in the air. Rory sighs internally, having long since given up trying to correct him. They were the Ponds, at least when they were travelling through time and space with their enigmatic alien best friend and daughter. His daughter.

“Where is she?” Amy is already interrogating the Doctor.

“Oh, she’ll be back.” He replies lazily, flinging an arm around Amy’s shoulder. His other arm flaps uselessly at his side, and Rory knows that if it had been the Doctor who caught up to himself and Amy that she would not be in the middle. He threads his fingers with Amy’s and she squeezes his hand. The Doctor is going off about the world they’ve landed on, but Amy tuned him out and dragged Rory off to look at the horizon.

“It’s nice. Really nice,” Rory is quick to modify.

“It’s quieter,” Amy rolls her eyes, smiling. “It’ll be ages until he realizes we’re not behind him and I do believe, Husband, that he’s not given us a moment alone since our wedding night.”

“I’d have to agree with you, Mrs. Rory.”

Amy laughs, kissing him. “Is that who we are, then? Mister and Missus Rory Pond?”

“At least this way you take one of my names,” Rory deadpans.

“I love you.” They kiss once more, hands dropping to their sides. Rory looks out to the alien horizon. The colours are bright green, completely foreign to his eyes. He savours this moment of quiet solitude with his wife, quiet until they hear the Doctor crashing towards them, alone until he runs past them, taking them both by the hand, flying towards the TARDIS.


End file.
